


A piece of you I carry with me

by Linadoon



Series: Silver Bracelets [2]
Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Captivity, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, endgame tuggoffelees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: "We're quite similar. That's what I want you to remember, Mistoffelees. In a way or another, a piece of me will always be a part of you."-CATS 2019 - Macavity x Mistoffelees - Rum Tum Tugger x MistoffeleesFollow up to Silver Bracelets.
Relationships: Macavity/Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: Silver Bracelets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190174
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with some dark themes, so please do read the tags with care and continue with caution.  
> Each chapter will have a small note on the top, whenever something in any way triggering (even if mild) happens.  
> .  
> Some notes:  
> \- Background relationships:  
> Mungojerrie x Victoria x Rumpleteazer  
> Jennyanydots x Munkustrap x Skimbleshanks  
> Macavity x Bombalurina  
> Cassandra x Demeter  
> \- This story may contain graphic scenes, if so more tags may be added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this chapter happens before Silver Bracelets. You may then read the one shot before Chapter 1.  
> Warning for non-consensual touching.

Mistoffelees sighed once more, walking down the darkened street. He was feeling peeved and felt the need of distancing himself from the Egyptian theater and nearby areas.

All Mistoffelees wanted was to have Victoria there to show her his new magic tricks. Everything was going well. Until a certain Maine Coon entered the scene.

He knew it wasn’t Victoria’s fault that she found the Rum Tum Tugger attractive and couldn’t help but swoon at his presence, like every other cat, queen or tom – even if she did have mates by now. But Mistoffelees had had enough for that night. All he wanted was to have a moment with his friend, to know her opinion on his new tricks. But, no, Tugger had to intervene. As he always did. It truly did feel like Tugger was some kind of pestering spirit that had to follow the tux everywhere he went.

Honestly, Mistoffelees wouldn’t be surprised if Tugger was personally targeting him in a way or another, especially since…

An exasperated sigh escaped the tux and he shook his head, deciding not to think about the Maine Coon.

He continued on his way. He had wandered those streets many times before and knew the perfect place to stay away from the other cats from the tribe, especially the Rum Tum Tugger. Those strees weren’t far from the Egyptian theater and looking a bit more run down than that area, with a few of the houses abandoned.

Mistoffelees had found himself comfortable in one of the abandoned houses that was almost falling to pieces. He rarely saw any cat around those areas, Jellicles or not. It was the perfect place to focus and train his magic.

Ever since the last year's Jellicle Ball, when Mistoffelees managed to bring Old Deuteronomy back after the matriarch was kidnapped by Macavity, the magician started gaining more respect amongst the Jellicles, much to his surprise and happiness. He was especially glad to not receive those annoying eyerolls from Cassandra anymore.

Since then, he had been hard at work honing his magical abilities.

He was getting better and new tricks were getting easier, even though he could hardly repeat some of the things he had done last year – such as flying around and making instruments play in the air. Everything had happened with the energy of the moment and he could hardly repeat it alone.

Mistoffelees reached the abandoned house he normally visited and after looking around, listening to the smallest of noises to make sure he was alone, he set to work.

Simple tricks at first, just to see if he still had the hang of them. Disappear a thing here, reappear a thing here, make something float a few centimeters above the ground. Good, it was time to try harder tricks.

Teleporting things. He had been working on it for a while. If Macavity could do it… Was it possible that he could as well? Mistoffelees didn’t like comparing himself to the Mystery Cat, but Macavity was a magical cat, and so was him, so it was hard not to do so.

He tried teleporting things around the room, focusing his energy around the object in question. He succeeded in his second try, making a pebble go from the box in front of him to the one behind. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

Mistoffelees stopped before trying again, this time with a can resting on the corner of the room. He shook himself almost like a pollicle would do, but was unable to “shake” that feeling away.

There was _something_ happening to him.

It had been happening for a while already and it was intensifying as time passed.

A strange hum came from deep inside him, but it wasn’t like purring. He felt as if some sort of electricity was running right beneath his monochromatic fur. It was weird, it prickled at his skin, and he didn’t understand what it was.

He decided that that was just his body getting full of energy thanks to his magic training. Nothing more. It should be a good sign in fact.

Mistoffelees ignored the prickling feeling, focusing on the metal can and trying to do with it the same he did with the pebble, but this time sending it further away. It took three tries this time and he accidentally teleported the can way above the ground, making it hit the floor with a loud clatter.

“Well, better than nothing…” He said to himself after the house was quiet again.

“Well done.” The deep voice was sudden and the tux felt himself freeze in place. “You’re quite good as a stage magician.”

“Who’s there?!” Mistoffelees turned around, unsure of the origin of the voice. He looked around, finding nothing but boxes and old, broken down furniture. He kept his attention at the darkened corners of the room, ears twitching frantically, trying to hear the faintest of noises.

That voice.

Mistoffelees knew it was familiar and his fur stood on end when he thought of the it's owner..

“Macavity…” He whispered to himself, legs ready to dart and run back to the Egyptian.

“That’s me.” A warm breath ghosted Mistoffelees’ sensitive ears.

He let out a loud, startled meow and jumped away.

Macavity was standing in the middle of the abandoned room, wearing a large fur coat and a hat. He smiled at the tux, showing off his fangs while his green eyes shined in an unsettling way. There was something about the Mystery Cat’s presence that made him seem larger, more dangerous, and Mistoffelees couldn’t help but cower slightly, ears pressing against his skull and tail low.

“W-what do you want?” He said, both afraid and confused.

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” Macavity shrugged almost nonchalantly, the smile never leaving his face. “Just watching the show.”

Mistoffelees couldn’t find a way to answer, surprised by those words. Instead, he focused on keeping an eye on all his possible escape routes and kept himself quiet.

“You’re the quiet type, aren’t you?” Macavity continued speaking. “And also, quite powerful. To be able to take Old Deuteronomy away right in front of my very eyes...” There was an edge in his voice as he mentioned the events of the last Jellicle Ball.

Mistoffelees didn’t know how to feel about that, unsure if he should feel scared of the larger cat or proud of what he had done.

Macavity’s eyes continued focused on the tux, who started feeling uncomfortable under the powerful stare. Mistoffelees averted his eyes, focusing on Macavity’s large brown tail, that swished back and forth occasionally.

“Which makes me wonder why you’re wasting your time with such kitten-level tricks…” The Mystery Cat laughed and Mistoffelees watched as he effortlessly made the can on the floor disappear and appear near the tux’s feet. Mistoffelees squeaked, startled, taking a step back. “While you could be doing so much more.”

The magician couldn’t help but feel curious - after all, he was a cat. He looked up at the Mystery Cat, who was staring at him with a serious expression which made the tux shudder.

“What… Do you mean…?”

Macavity smiled once more, as if he had heard a joke.

“Come on, you know what I’m talking about.” He shrugged. “I saw how you were shaking earlier.” Mistoffelees felt self-conscious and uncomfortable, wondering for how long had Macavity been there, watching him. “You can feel it, can’t you?”

“Feel it…?” The tux’s curiosity was somehow stronger than his fear.

“Yes. That energy, flowing through your veins, prickling at your skin…” Macavity said, his green eyes appeared to be shinning with a strange fire and Mistoffelees couldn’t help but stare, barely registering how Macavity had taken a few steps closer. He took a step back. “You feel it, don’t you?”

Mistoffelees hesitated, unsure of what to do or say. Part of him said it was stupid to engage in conversation with the Mystery Cat and that he should just run away right there, right now; but part of him was curious and interested, wanting to know how and why Macavity knew about it.

“Is it… A magical cat thing…?” He asked shyly, ignoring the voice inside him that told him to shut up.

“Oh, yes, totally.” Macavity nodded. “It’s your deepest energy, trying to flow through you. Trying to liberate itself.” He made a pause. “Like this.” He pointed a paw towards the broken remains of a chair.

Mistoffelees jumped almost half a meter high when one of the legs of the chair suddenly burst into flames. The heat and the light of the fire illuminated the darkened house. He automatically turned to flee, but Macavity’s paws were on his arms, keeping him in place with a strong hold. The Mystery Cat was laughing, loudly, right on the tux’s ear.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” He said as his laughter subsided. “Don’t need to be afraid. Here.” He raised his paw and snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared as if it had never been there, leaving only a blackened chair leg behind. “You see?”

Mistoffelees held back a relieved whine when Macavity let go of him, and he took a few steps away from the other.

“You mean…” He hesitated. “I can do that?”

“Not exactly that, but similar.” Macavity shrugged. “You don’t even know your basic element yet? You really know so little…”

Mistoffelees’ ears pressed against his head and he looked away, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it… Mistoffelees.” The tux shuddered hearing his name on Macavity’s tongue. “You’ll learn.” He continued speaking. “I may teach you.”

The magician was taken by surprise. Macavity was going to teach him how to use his magic? No, no, he was playing with him, joking around, messing with him.

“What do you say?” The Mystery Cat said, as if trying to make sure he would get an answer. He walked over to a box, removing his fur coat and his hat, laying them aside as if getting ready to do something.

Mistoffelees stared without being able to hold himself back, letting his eyes wander over Macavity’s physique before he looked away, feeling his face warm.

“Why would you help me…?” He asked, unsure. “I thwarted your plans last year…”

“Ah, yes, you did so.” Macavity nodded, crossing his arms and giving the tux a pondering look. “Instead of showing you how to use your magic, I should be using _my_ magic on you, shouldn’t I? Maybe burn you to ashes or send you to the middle of the Thames so you drown, alone…”

Mistoffelees shook at the threat and a soft, barely audible shaky mewl escaped his lips. He really wished he knew how to teleport away now, so he could go back to his den as safely as he could.

“But, no, that would be a waste of time…” Macavity continued speaking, shrugging. His green eyes focused on Mistoffelees again, that same flame from before still shinning inside them. “We magical cats are rare and you’re barely capable of moving things from one side of the room to the other.” He took a few steps closer. “The least I can do is help you understand your powers a bit better.”

“I…” Mistoffelees hesitated before he spoke those words. “I don’t trust you.”

“I know. I can see it in your eyes.” Macavity nodded as if it was nothing. “But think about it though: I’m giving you a chance of accessing more of your powers, a chance of kicking my arse. Why would I do that?”

Mistoffelees hesitated, unsure of what the larger cat was trying to get at.

“You can feel it right now, can’t you?” Macavity kept speaking since the tux didn’t seem to have more to say. He got even closer. “You can feel it flowing through your veins, burning your skin…”

Mistoffelees blinked once or twice, looking up at Macavity upon noticing how close he got; he could practically feel the heat from the larger cat radiating near him and he could smell Macavity's scent, weird and potent. The Mystery Cat was right, Mistoffelees could feel the energy running over his arms and legs, making his chest feel warm to the point of aching.

“Here.” Macavity’s large paw landed on Mistoffelees’ back and the tux trembled under his touch, stiffly turning to the direction the Mystery cat wanted him to. “See that boot? Let’s use it as your practicing target…”

The magician looked over to the old boot, resting not too far from them.

“All you need to do is let the energy flow, like you feel it.” Macavity continued speaking and Mistoffelees noticed he had taken a step back, as if to give him space. “Concentrate it on your fingertips or your claws if you wish. Makes things easier.”

Mistoffelees couldn’t really tell why he was doing as Macavity was telling him, but he was curious, and the heat, the prickling on his skin, was starting to drive him crazy.

He focused his attention on the old boot, raising his paws to it as he would normally do – but holding a wand/pencil in hand – and unsheathing his claws. He could feel the static-like energy flowing from his aching chest to the tip of his claws, his fur standing on end as if he had been scared. But nothing much happened.

Before he could say anything however…

“No, no, no, you’re doing it wrong…”

Mistoffelees almost jumped, feeling large paws holding his own and a very firm and very warm chest press against his back.

“Here. Hold your paws still.” Macavity said, his voice close to Mistoffelees ears, which twitched under the warm breath.

The magician allowed his paws to be moved in position, surprised to feel the energy flowing through his fingers to the tip of his claws swiftly. But he could hardly focus on it. All that was taking over his mind was the way Macavity’s chest pressed against his covered back, strong paws holding his thin wrists in place and head resting on his shoulder.

“There…” Macavity nodded, his whiskers tickling Mistoffelees face. “Try it now.”

The tux tried focusing on the magic, feeling as it flowed through his arm.

“Focus on the target…” Macavity said, deep voice rumbling down his body and making Mistoffelees’ own body shake.

Mistoffelees barely registered when a sudden bolt of lightning escaped his fingers, the static raising his fur ever so slightly. The electric charge hit the boot dead on, pushing it a few centimeters away from it’s original position.

The tux blinked once or twice, surprised. He didn’t know he could focus that weird staticky feeling he felt inside him into something like that! He wondered what he could do if he trained more…

It took Mistoffelees a moment or two to notice how his body was also pushed back with the momentum, pressing against the larger cat behind him.

“Yes! Very well done.”

Macavity’s voice and deep chuckle brought Mistoffelees back to reality, and he trembled, feeling one of the large paws running over his covered arm, reaching his shoulder and continuing it’s way down.

“W-what are you doing…?”

“You have lovely paws…” Macavity practically purred, his warm breath ghosting over Mistoffelees’ black and white fur. The small cat took in a deep breath, watching as Macavity raised his paw, caressing it in a surprisingly careful manner. “Perfect for magic, indeed…”

The magician shivered, frozen in place, as the larger cat moved behind him, somehow pressing even closer, until there wasn’t a breath of space between them, only the tux’s jacket now kept them separated. Macavity wasn’t much taller than Mistoffelees, but he was very well built, his strong muscles moving under the dark fur, rubbing against the magician’s back.

A soft squeak-like sound escaped Mistoffelees when he suddenly felt Macavity’s muzzle pressing against his neck. The tux stood still while the mystery cat inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh.

“A lovely smell as well.” Macavity hummed, almost to the point of purring. “You reek of magic…” The hum turned into a low growl as Macavity pulled at the bowtie with his teeth.

“P-please, stop--” Mistoffelees didn’t get to finish speaking, as a paw rubbed down his side, grasping him hip with strength enough to leave a mark.

“You truly are a little wonder, aren’t you?” Macavity said, against Mistoffelees neck. “Pity it took me so long to come after you…”

“What…?” The magician shivered and noticed something shinning by the corner of his eye. He turned to look at his left wrist, still being held by one of the mystery cat’s paw. “What is this?”

There was something adorning his white wrist, a silver circle that looked like a human’s bracelet; it shined and shimmered against the soft light of the abandoned building as he moved. He soon noticed that it had no opening to help putting it on or removing it, and that it was a bit too tight, as if it wasn’t made to be removed. Another similar bracelet adorned his right wrist.

“Do you like them?” Mistoffelees could practically feel Macavity’s smile against his fur. “Silver looks good on you.”

And the tux finally understood what those bracelets looked like: handcuffs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is a white Ocicat, because I said so.  
> ...  
> I don't understand anything about cats.

A small white Ocicat ran over a wall, ears twisting every direction, trying to hear even the smallest of sounds while her eyes tried to find a black and white cat in the shadows of the mostly deserted streets.

“Mistoffelees?” She scanned the alleyway from her advantage point, hoping to see some movement, to see a monochromatic head with a top hat looking up at her. But nothing. The other cats minding their business in between the trash cans looked up at her with curious and confused eyes.

Victoria jumped down from the wall, tail swishing back and forth with her nervousness.

“Have you guys seen Mistoffelees?” She asked the group of cats.

They shook their heads and shrugged, saying a simple “no” as answer, which only made her even more nervous. She continued down the alleyway, asking every cat that she recognized if they had seen the magical tux.

Mistoffelees had disappeared the other day, and, at the time, she understood the tux wanted a moment for himself.

The magician was just so happy two days ago, Victoria could remember his shinny smile, as he pulled her by the paw until they were alone in an empty, narrow alley, which she knew was a place he liked to go to stay alone and practice his magic. She listened to his agitated babble as he waved around his wand-pencil, talking about a new trick he was working on.

Victoria sat in a metal box and watched as Mistoffelees worked on his magic tricks, cheering him on even when things didn’t work as he planned.

She liked seeing him like that, full of energy and happiness. Ever since the last Jellicle Ball, Mistoffelees had gained the respect of the tribe and also grew to be more confident in his abilities. He still struggled with his magic and didn’t seem to be capable of doing half of what he had done during the ball, but that didn’t really matter to Victoria.

But then the moment was disrupted by Rum Tum Tugger. Not an uncommon occurrence as Victoria had learned since her arrival at the tribe.

The Maince Coon broke the tux’s concentration as he tried to remove something from his hat, much to his exasperation.

Tugger sauntered into the hidden alley until he was sitting beside Victoria, commenting on Mistoffelees’ magic but not giving the tux his full attention. And even if it made Victoria a bit uncomfortable on the simple fact that she was currently mated, she couldn’t help but swoon when the larger cat sent her a smirk and a wink.

Her momentarily joy in being the focus of the Rum Tum Tugger’s attention, was broken by a loud exasperated hiss from Mistoffelees, who picked his hat which had fallen to the ground at one point and flicked his tail violently towards the Maine Coon. He showed his fangs to Tugger one last time, hissing out a loud:

“Why can’t you understand that you’re not always welcome everywhere?!” Before huffing and walking away into the night.

Victoria was surprised. She rarely saw Mistoffelees angry or annoyed. Yes, she had seen him hiss and rolls his eyes when Tugger came around and the tux had quite a way with snappy and sassy come backs when in the presence of the Maine Coon, but he never reacted that way before – at least not on Victoria’s presence.

But despite being surprised, she should’ve known something like that could happen sooner or later.

She wasn’t blind and she wasn’t stupid, Victoria had noticed since the beginning that Tugger and Mistoffelees seemed to have a bit of a history. At first she though the tux just disliked the Maine Coon because of his flirty manner, maybe he had already snagged a queen Mistoffelees was interested in before – something Tugger was doing back then, with Victoria as well.

But through conversations with other cats, the Ocicat queen soon learned the truth.

Apparently Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger had actually been in a relationship.

The information was sparce and a lot seemed to have been lost through talk to talk. Some said they’ve been together for two weeks, some said it was for about a mouth, some even said they didn’t last a day.

But the fact everyone was sure of, was that they had a very messy break up.

Victoria didn’t touch on the subject, but she couldn’t help but wonder about how things had happened and if maybe – just maybe – they still had feelings for each other. Even if that feeling was currently “hate”.

Mistoffelees clearly disliked having Tugger around, while Tugger seemed to insert himself into anything Mistoffelees was doing, probably enjoying seeing the tux all riled up and pissed off.

After discovering about all of that, Victoria tried her best to keep Tugger away from Mistoffelees, to the best of her abilities. Until that moment, two days ago.

“Hey, Victoria.” A voice startled the Ocicat queen out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a large ginger tabby on a windowsill. “You look troubled, queen, is everything alright?”

Victoria sighed jumping over to sit beside the Gumbie Cat.

“I’m searching for Mistoffelees.” She explained. “Have you seen him anywhere?”

“Not that I remember.” Jennyanydots shrugged and then shot the smaller cat a lopsided grin. “Why are you so nervous looking for him? Are things finally working out between you two…?

“No. And I’m happy with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.” Victoria sighed, her tail flicking back and forth at the Gumbie Cat’s teasing.

Victoria and Mistoffelees had tried to be together after the Jellicle Ball, but soon enough the two noticed they weren’t exactly the most compatible couple. They were happy to remain friends and Victoria truthfully couldn’t ask for a better outcome. She loved Mistoffelees deeply, but more like a brother than anything else.

“I haven’t seen him in two days, so I’m getting worried…”

“Ah, I see.” Jenny nodded, patting the Ocicat’s shoulder with an orange paw. “Nah, don’t worry too much, I’m pretty sure he is okay. Probably hiding somewhere, doing all of those… Little tricks he does…”

“Maybe…” Victoria sighed, dejectedly. “I’ve searched for him everywhere. Around all the places I know he visits and those he doesn’t but yet… Nothing…”

Jenny was silent for a moment, nodding her head with a deep lazy purring, while her green eyes studied the small queen in front of her.

“I’ll keep an eye out for him if you want.” She said, stretching her stubby arms while yawning.

“Thank you.” Victoria smiled. “But… Uh, what about your mice and cockroach? Don’t you have to work with them…”

“Nah, today I gave them the night off.” Jenny huffed, waved a paw in the air with a roll of her eyes. “Lazy little things…”

Victoria nodded, although she was pretty sure the ginger tabby was the one who was being lazy. She didn’t say that out loud.

“Alright. I’ll continue looking for Mistoffelees.” She said, stretching in a similar fashion to the other cat. “I’m pretty sure Munkustrap is going to come to you first when he arrive, so--”

“I’ll make sure to ask him.” Jenny waved her off, clearly wanting to be alone on her windowsill. “Alright, then off you go. I’ll ask my mice as well, see if they have anything useful…”

“Thank you, Jenny.” Victoria smiled at the Gumbie Cat and they shared a sweet nuzzle before the white queen jumped down the windowsill, decided on continuing her search for the magical cat.

Victoria walked by the Milk Bar asking Plato and Socrates if they had seen Mistoffelees only to receive negatives; she continued down the road next to the Egyptian, asking around to the kittens who were playing by the street lamp, but none had seen the magical cat; she even climbed over one of the fences to call out to Cassandra and Demeter, sitting on the roof of a house, but both shrugged at the mention of Mistoffelees.

The more cats she asked, the more worried she felt.

Mistoffelees was a tall cat, but he was thin and frail and, besides his magic, he didn’t really have much to defend himself with. The tux definitely wasn’t a fighter. But now Victoria couldn’t help but imagine that he accidentally got himself involved with some cats he should keep his distance from. Or maybe he did a magic trick that backfired and now he was hurt somewhere…

The Ocicat hissed at herself, shaking her head.

She needed to stop with those horrible scenarios.

Maybe Jennyanydots was right, he was just off somewhere doing totally harmless magic tricks. After all, that’s what he was doing before Tugger interrupted him two days ago.

Talking about Tugger…

The sound of squealing and swooning sighs showed Victoria that the Maine Coon was nearby, together with his fan club of queens and toms.

Victoria couldn’t help but scowl, her tail lashing around, at the thought that Tugger was the cause of Mistoffelees’ disappearance.

But, she was on a searching mission, and she knew that she needed to look everywhere and ask everyone.

 _Oh, I can’t believe I’m doing this…_ , she hissed at herself one more time as she took a few steps towards the sound of chatting and giggling.

Rum Tum Tugger was sitting on a box leaning back with a small group of queens and toms surrounding him, staring at him with such admiration in their eyes one would expect him to be the Everlasting Cat herself.

The Maine Coon was so focused on purring while one of the queens caressed his shoulders that he was the last one to notice the white cat coming towards him.

“Hey, Victoria~” He purred sensually and Victoria tried ignoring what his voice did to her. “Nice seeing you here, my dear white queen. Searching for someone~?”

“Actually I am.” She decided to go straight to the point. “Tugger, have you seen Mistoffelees?”

Tugger seemed surprised by the question and he blinked once or twice before letting out a scoff.

“And why would you think _he_ would be around here?” He leaned back against the box with an arched eyebrow, shooting the queen beside him a smile.

Victoria’s fur stood on end, feeling embarrassed and insulted by the barely concealed giggles of the other cats.

“I wasn’t thinking--” She shut herself up with an undignified sneeze, shaking her whiskers. “Look, I haven’t seen Mistoffelees in the last two days and I’m a bit worried...” She explained, going straight to the point. “Please, tell me if you see him, yes?”

“Yeah, sure, lovely.” Tugger said, clearly not paying attention to her anymore. After all, if she wasn’t there to swoon at his presence why should he care?

Victoria rolled her eyes and repeated the request to the other cats, who agreed with her just as absent minded as the Maine Coon. And upon deciding she had wasted enough time with them, she turned away and continued on her search, not looking back and missing the chance of seeing the look Tugger had sent her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Jennyanydots a bit more dignity in this story than they did in the movie, but still wanted to keep a bit of her movie personality, so... Here we go.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistoffelees has a mild panic attack.  
> -  
> I just wanted to explain that this story may not have a very good (or very straight) structure. But this is more like a little passion project than anything, so please, don't mind it.

Mistoffelees felt as if he was floating and it took him a moment to remember that he somehow existed in real life. But then the floating feeling started disappearing, slowly, like the last drops of rain before the clouds moved away, and the soft numbness that took over him was replaced by a soft soreness and a stinging pain.

The tux groaned as his mind slowly returned to reality. He opened his eyes, looking around groggily, waiting for his vision to clear, while he nuzzled and kneaded the blankets underneath him.

His body froze.

Those weren’t his blankets, they didn’t smell like him. They smelled like something else, someone else; it was a strange scent, like smoke and something strangely sour, and he would recognize who’s scent that was anywhere.

Macavity.

The drowsiness from his sleep was pushed away as he remembered what had happened before he had fallen into darkness. Mistoffelees snapped into a sitting position, letting out a hiss as he felt his legs and bottom complain at the movement.

He looked around, ears twitching to be attentive to any sound, but there was nothing around beside his fast breathing. That wasn’t his den, he didn’t recognize the place.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing before he started hyperventilating. In… Out… In… Out… He was still nervous, but he let out a heavy sigh once being able to control his breathing. Panicking wasn’t going to help him now, he needed to focus, to think straight.

Once feeling calmer, Mistoffelees took a look around, trying to identify where he was.

It wasn’t his den, he had already stablished it, but it also wasn’t the open area of the abandoned house he was at before, when Macavity… A shiver ran down his back and he tried not to think of it.

The place he was in looked like a closed off box, that would be quite useful as a den, even though it was quite small and the ceiling low, still there was a good space to wander around in. Mistoffelees was sitting on a small pile of blankets, and aside from it and a bowl in one of the corners, the rest of the den was pretty much empty.

Was this… Macavity’s den? Probably not. The blankets did smell like him, but the rest of the den didn’t. The scent in the air was strange, stale, as if not one single breath of air had entered the place in years.

It was then that Mistoffelees noticed he could see no opening, anywhere, not a hole, a door, anything.

He was locked in with no way to leave.

Feeling panic growing inside his chest, Mistoffelees forced himself to stand up, ignoring the soreness of his legs.

“Hello?” He called tentatively, ears twitching, trying to pick up any sound. He took a few tentative steps till he reached the middle of the room. “Someone…?” There was no answer.

The magician walked over to one of the walls, touching it carefully with his paw, feeling the wooden surface under his finger pads.

And he saw the silver bracelet in his wrist.

Mistoffelees pulled his paw back, examining the bracelets, remembering how they had appeared out of nowhere in his wrists and how they shined in the moonlight. He remembered how heavy they weighted from time to time, making him unable to move, to fight back, to do anything.

Macavity wasn’t there with him, but those bracelets were, and those bracelets would keep him under Macavity’s control.

Memories from the mystery cat’s paws running over his wrists came back to the magician’s mind and he closed his eyes tightly, trying not to think about it.

He focused on pawing at the walls, trying to find something, a small crack, a well disguised door, something. But all he felt was solid wood. He stood on the tip of his toes, touching the low ceiling and pushing; it didn’t budge. But there needed to be a way of getting in and out, or else, how did Macavity put him in there? Well, maybe he teleported, like he knew how to do.

Mistoffelees was locked inside that box, no way out, no way in.

He pressed his back against one of the closest walls feeling slightly claustrophobic, his heart beating faster and breath quickening once more as he realized his situation.

No, he couldn’t stay locked up in there, he needed to leave, he needed to find a way of escaping! He tried again, searching for something in the walls, anything, he even started searching on the floor, also made of solid wood. No success.

“Hello?!” He banged and scratched at the walls, hoping that someone would listen to him, that someone would come to him. “Is someone out there?! Please, let me out!!” He heard no answer, noticing that he couldn’t hear anything on the other side of the walls of his confinement.

What were the chances of others outside hearing him?

Mistoffelees let out a soft hiss, sheathing his claws when they started aching from scratching the hard wooden surface. He slumped to the ground with a whine once his still sore bottom hit the floor.

“Okay, calm down…” He told himself, feeling fear and panic pooling at the bottom of his stomach, making him feel sick. He pulled on the bowtie around his neck, feeling quite breathless.

The tux looked around the mostly barren room, remembering the bowl in one of the corners. He crawled to it, seeing that it was filled with water. He hesitated. Should he drink it? What if there was something in it?

Mistoffelees sighed, stepping away from it, even though a gulp of water would probably help him right now. And once he turned around, he noticed that, resting near the blankets he had been laying on, were his black jacket and hat.

Feeling a sudden burst of safety upon seeing his beloved items, he scurried over to it, the soreness of his legs already just a faint memory. The jacket was neatly folded and the hat placed over it, but he didn’t care about it.

He ran his paws over the top hat he himself had made, before putting it on once more. And, somehow, just having it on made him feel much better. He examined the jacket next, but it seemed to be in a good shape, looking just like it had always looked; he quickly slipped it on, ignoring the shining silver bracelets on his wrists.

Now, feeling a bit more comfortable under the embrace of the familiar pieces of clothing, he started thinking.

If there were no doors in that den and if Macavity teleported from the outside to the inside and vice versa… Maybe Mistoffelees could do the same?

The tux had never tried teleportation on himself yet, and the tries he had with small objects and rats had quite mixed results.

“I… I need to try…” He muttered to himself, remembering the song the others had sung to him on the last Jellicle Ball, remembering the surge of confidence and energy he felt at that moment. He could almost hear the Jellicle’s voices in his ear…

_Oh, well I never, was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees…_

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrating. He thought of the place he would like to be transported to, recreating it inside his brain with as much details as he could. The Egyptian, where the Jellicle’s congregated and where he was able to master so much magical energy last year.

He furrowed his brows and tried to work the magic around himself in the same way he did to the objects he trained with. His form was much larger than a button or a kid’s shoe, which made things much harder.

And then…

Mistoffelees opened his eyes.

He was still in the same spot, inside the closed off box.

A sense of desperation started building inside him.

“No, no! Just try it again!” Mistoffelees chastised himself, breathing with difficulty. “Like last time… You won’t get it first try…”

He tried focusing again, he could hear Victoria and Munkustrap’s voice in his head, as if they were right beside him:

_Oh, well I never, was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees…_

Mistoffelees enveloped himself on his magic one more time and…

He was still in the same spot.

“A-again…!” He practically cried out, voice shaking, closing his eyes so tightly he was sure he would hurt himself, but he didn’t care. His body vibrated as he pushed his magic to form a protective shape around himself one more time.

Nothing.

“A-- Aga--!” Mistoffelees could hardly speak as he tried once more, using all that he had in himself, even more than what he used to bring Old Deuteronomy back.

The voices singing in his head had turned into static.

And once he opened his eyes, he could hardly see where he was, but the barren den, with just a few old and almost colorless blankets, was easily recognizable as not being the Egyptian theater.

He wasn’t vibrating thanks to magic, he was shaking with hiccups, and his vision was blurred by tears he couldn’t hold back. His eyes stinged and his throat felt dry. He didn’t know for how long he had been crying.

It didn’t work, his magic was not working.

Maybe it was the bracelets or maybe he was just that useless. His success at the Jellicle Ball being his only moment of glory.

Mistoffelees let out a sob, slumping to the floor and rolling away from the blankets. He didn’t want to sleep there; he didn’t want to smell that cat’s scent. He curled into a tiny ball, wrapping his arms around himself and digging his fingers on the black sleeves of his trusty jacket.

He hoped he was back home, in his little den, in the junkyard, or anywhere. Not here. He was scared, just like when Macavity had found him in the old abandoned house.

A sudden scratching noise startled Mistoffelees and he forced himself to sit up, turning to the source of the sound.

And there he was, Macavity, looming over him like a human would do, staring him down with those shinny green eyes that made the tux shiver. He was once again wearing his large fur coat, but the hat was nowhere to be seen.

“Hello.” He said sweetly, that same tone Mistoffelees now knew all too well. “I heard noises and guessed you were awake.”

Mistoffelees kept himself silent, as if his voice had somehow lodged itself inside his throat, not wishing to leave. He hissed timidly as Macavity lowered himself until he was squatting in front of tux, entering his space.

“Did you sleep well?” The Mystery Cat still smiled, putting a paw down and leaning forward.

Mistoffelees scuttered back as best as he could, crawling backwards until he was as far as possible from the larger cat.

“W-where am I?” His voice finally decided to come out.

“Somewhere nice, I hope.” Macavity declared, looking around as if admiring the room. “I made sure that the accommodations were comfortable for you.” He patted the blankets before sitting on them with a satisfied sigh. “Do you like it?”

“I want to leave…” Mistoffelees said as a matter of fact, keeping his distance.

His ears pressed against his head and his tail lowered even more when he noticed the slow change on Macavity’s expression. The smile turning into a frown.

Mistoffelees wasn’t stupid, he knew that confronting Macavity was a stupid idea, but he couldn’t just sit there and accept everything the Mystery cat had to say to him. The least he could do was protect himself – to the best of his abilities, which weren’t many, since his magic didn’t seem to work.

Everlasting, how he really wished he could teleport now…

“Is the place not to your liking?” Macavity spoke up, voice still sweet, though there was a tinge of disappointment in it.

Mistoffelees didn’t answer, simply scuttered back one more step. There was something about Macavity’s presence that looked and felt way bigger than the cat himself, forcing Mistoffelees to stay as far as possible. It was almost suffocating.

Macavity didn’t seem pleased with the movement, his smile returning, but this time much more scornful.

“Come on, don’t be rude now.” Macavity said softly, raising a paw and making a beckoning motion with his fingers. “Get over here.”

And, in a snap, Mistoffelees felt as if his whole body had gone numb. He was floating again. But his body was moving. He could barely register as his legs moved, walking him over to the blankets with slow, heavy steps; it was as if he was sleep walking, but fully awake.

He tried regaining control of his own body, but he couldn’t even fully avert his eyes from Macavity, who stared at him with the same smile from before. All that Mistoffelees was able to do was whine as one of his paws reached for Macavity’s outstretched one, and he saw the shimmering silver circle around his wrist.

With a quick movement from Macavity, the tux was pulled down, falling in a kneeling position besides the Mystery Cat.

Suddenly, he regained control over himself.

Mistoffelees gasped, startled at the fact that he could move as he pleased now. He tried to pull away from Macavity’s hold, with no success.

“Please, let me go…” He muttered weakly.

“Are you still scared of me?” Macavity asked, pulling Mistoffelees closer. He was strong and the magician stumbled forward slightly with a soft whimper. “There is no need, kitten. You must remember what I told you before: I won’t hurt you...” He leaned closer, too close. Mistoffelees tried backing away from the larger cat, but the wooden wall behind his back didn’t allow him to go too far. “Unless you give me a reason to.”

Mistoffelees didn’t answer, being able to hear the insane beating of his heart in his ears. Macavity was so close, he could feel their whiskers touching and the potent scent of the larger cat surrounded him, making his head reel.

“What…” He found his voice to mutter, even if it came out weak. “What do you want from me…?”

“Ah, a few things…” Macavity said with a smile. “But it’s nothing you need to worry about. Not right now.”

He spoke it as if such words would be comforting, but they only made Mistoffelees’ stomach twist around itself. Macavity raised a paw and Mistoffelees instinctively cowered. But all the paw did was pat his hat.

“I don’t wish for you to feel uncomfortable during your stay.” The mystery cat said, calmly, softly. “You’ll have plenty of food and water and if you wish for more blankets, just say the word and I’ll get you more.”

“Where am I?” Mistoffelees let out, the question eating away in his brain.

“Somewhere made just for you.” Macavity purred those words, his paw sliding from the top of the hat to the tux’s shoulder.

“I don’t get it…” Mistoffelees muttered, pulling his shoulder back, but the paw kept itself in place, holding on tightly, but not enough to hurt. Macavity simply raised an eyebrow, marked by scar. “W-what do you want?” The tux tried not to shiver under the powerful green-eyed stare. “D-do you want me to… Join you or something? Because-- Because I won’t!”

Macavity smiled, a pleased and disconcerting smile.

“We’ll see about that.” He said, raising a paw to grab Mistoffelees’ chin, and there was such a strong promise behind those words that the magician felt somehow trapped.

Which wasn’t too far from his current situation.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for non-con in this chapter.

Mistoffelees pressed back against the wall behind him, unable to look away from Macavity thanks to the paw still holding his chin. All he was able to do was close his eyes and stay in darkness, not looking into those shinny green orbs, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to have the Mystery cat out of sight.

“Well, are you hungry?”

“What?” Mistoffelees blinked once or twice, startled out of his thoughts.

“You must be.” Macavity continued speaking, his eyes studying the tux before shining him a crooked grin. “You’re basically skin and bones…”

Mistoffelees blushed, his ears pressing against his head as he pulled on the lapels of his jacket, as if to cover himself from the other cat’s judgmental stare. But at the mention of food, his stomach growled loudly, much to his surprise. His nervousness and mild panic had subsided his hunger, but now he could feel it, and it was as if he hadn’t eaten in days.

Macavity chuckled at the sound and raised a paw, hitting his knuckles against the wooden wall. It made a loud, hollow noise.

The two stayed in silence for a few seconds, before the same scratching noise Mistoffelees had heard before broke the tense silence. And to the magician’s shock, one of the walls moved, revealing an opening.

A tom cat passed through it, carrying a bowl in his arms. He was tall and quite built, with two scars on the side of his face, one of them reaching from his temple down to his jaw.

Mistoffelees eyed the opening, trying to see what was beyond it, but he could hardly recognize the place, which seemed to be covered in darkness – maybe it was night. He repositioned his legs underneath him, ready to bolt. But soon found himself frozen.

He turned his head, almost shyly towards Macavity. The green eyes were focused on him, lips pressed in a thin, straight line.

Of course, the bracelets. Mistoffelees could feel them weighting him down, keeping him in place. He tried squirming and trashing against their hold, tried running towards the door to the best of his ability, but it was as if someone was holding him back, someone much bigger and much stronger than him.

Mistoffelees turned his eyes to the scarred cat, pleading for his help without words, hoping for him to do something, but the cat kept his eyes downcast, barely acknowledging the tux, and then he walked to the door.

And it closed as if it had never been there before.

Mistoffelees felt in control of his body once again and he fell forward with his now unrestrained strength, letting out a pained whimper.

So close…

So there was a door there! How couldn’t he find it before? Was it, once again, magic? He wouldn’t be surprised.

His thoughts were disrupted by the growling of his stomach and the smell coming from the new bowl. He turned, leaning towards it instinctively and licking his lips. It smelled appetizing, both mice and fish, and Mistoffelees was so hungry he felt like he could eat anything.

“I hope you enjoy the food.” Macavity’s voice startled Mistoffelees and he hesitated, noticing he had taken a few steps towards the bowl. “I wasn’t sure of what you liked so I got a bit of everything I could.”

The tuxedo cat stopped midway, even though his empty stomach continued begging to be filled.

“What’s wrong?” Macavity leaned his head to the side like an innocent kitten. “You don’t really think I would put something on your food, do you?” Mistoffelees didn’t answer, but also didn’t move. The Mystery cat shook his head, with a smile on his face, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Here. I’ll eat with you.”

And saying so he grabbed one of the mice, eating it in just a few large bites. Mistoffelees watched, licking his lips with want. He looked back at the bowl and took a few steps towards it, sighing at the smell and deciding to listen to his rumbling stomach. He was careful at first, eating a fish with tentative bites, before he gave in to the satisfaction of finally ingesting food.

A large reddish-brown paw reaching for the bowl startled the tux and he took a step aside, unable to hold back a possessive hiss. Mistoffelees cowered upon noticing what he was doing.

But all Macavity did was fish another mouse, a smile on his face as if entertained by the tux’s reaction. The magician looked down at the bowl, trying to focus on eating and nothing more.

“Feeling more comfortable?” Macavity spoke up as Mistoffelees swallowed the last bit of mouse he was chewing. “Maybe now we can have a talk.”

“A talk.” Mistoffelees repeated the word, unsure of what to think.

“Yes, a calm, polite and friendly talk.” Macavity shrugged, leaning against the wooden wall behind him. “It seems you have a few questions, don’t you?”

“Will you answer them?”

“To the best of my ability.” The Mystery Cat smiled with a noncommittal shrug.

Mistoffelees hesitated.

“You still didn’t tell me… What do you want with me?”

“Ah, as I said earlier: ‘a few things’.” Macavity explained with a toneless voice. “It would be hard to explain everything right now. But I can tell you that I’ve been looking for cats, magical cats such as us.”

“So you do want me to join you.” Mistoffelees guessed.

“In a way.” The mystery cat nodded.

The magical tux waited for a moment, unsure of what he was waiting for exactly. But Macavity continued silent, staring at him with an expressionless face.

“What’s the point in me asking questions if you’re going to answer them vaguely like that…?” Mistoffelees huffed, noticing he wasn’t going to get more from the Mystery cat.

“Everything in it’s time.” Macavity said with a shrug and a smile, as if it wasn’t anything important.

Mistoffelees shook his head, a bit exasperated and nervous. He desperately wanted to know what Macavity wanted with him, why he was being so mysterious about wanting him as part of his hench-cats; but part of him was also afraid of knowing the truth, of knowing the real intentions behind Macavity’s doing.

He decided to change the topic.

“Where am I… Exactly?” He added that last part to make sure Macavity would not be vague again.

“In my territory.” Macavity answered. “My camp.”

“And… Where is it?”

The mystery cat gave him a scornful laugh.

“You don’t really think I’ll tell you, do you?”

Mistoffelees sighed, he should have expected that. He crawled over to the water bowl, taking a few tentative licks – just to be sure that it wasn’t tainted in some way or another. He didn’t trust Macavity; he would _never_ trust Macavity. It tasted like water, nothing different.

A weird silence took over the room, the only sound being his careful lapping. Mistoffelees side eyed Macavity, as if to make sure that the cat was still there. His eyes met with Macavity’s powerful green ones and he quickly looked away. Despite that, the tuxedo cat could feel those eyes on him, as if burning holes into the back of his neck.

Once satisfied, he straightened himself with a sigh. Trying to ignore the mystery cat and his silent watching, Mistoffelees turned to the solid wall of the den, where a door appeared out of nowhere.

He still couldn’t see anything, no crack or cut, no sign of any separation between a door and the walls.

Magic.

If only he could use his…

Mistoffelees ran a paw over the bracelet on his right wrist, feeling the soft coldness of the silver under his finger pads. A shiver ran up his back.

“Can I leave…?” He asked, maybe pushing his luck, but not caring at the moment.

“No.” Macavity answered as a matter of fact and then smiled, almost sweetly. “Unless you’re a good kitten.”

“Stop calling me kitten.” Mistoffelees hissed softly, pulling at the edge of the top hat as if to hide his face from the other cat. “I’m a grown tom.”

“Oh, but you’re still much younger than me.” A deep, rumbling purr came from deep inside Macavity, so loud that Mistoffelees was sure he could feel the vibrations, even some steps away from him. “About the same age as my little brother…”

Mistoffelees remembered hearing those words before.

“Are you-- Are you and Tugger really…?”

“Yes.” Macavity nodded. “Have you never noticed the similarities?” And he laughed, loudly, as if he had made the funniest joke in the world.

Mistoffelees lowered his ears, feeling uncomfortable. As much as he disliked Tugger, he would much prefer being in the company of the Maine Coon than Macavity’s. He wondered if the Jellicles were looking for him. He had no idea for how long he had been left in the darkness; maybe it had been only a few hours, or maybe it had been days!

On the very least, he hoped Victoria would be searching for him. Munkustrap as well, maybe. Even though he had grown to be more respected amongst the Jellicles after saving Old Deuteronomy, Mistoffelees couldn’t really say he had made any strong connections with the other cats. Probably only with the youngest kittens, like little Syllabub and Jellylorum, who loved seeing his magic tricks.

But the idea of kittens putting themselves in danger while searching for him was ridiculous.

“Is your curiosity placated, kitten?” Macavity’s voice startled the tuxedo cat and he turned back to the larger cat, who was still leaning against the wall, arms crossed and the strange, indescribable smile still on his face.

“I have many questions…” Mistoffelees murmured, noticing that he had been pulling at the silver bracelet. It didn’t budge, as if it had been glued to his skin and fur. He pulled his paw away. “I still don’t understand why you brought me here…” He hesitated, feeling his blood pool in his cheeks. “Or why you did… _That_ to me…”

“That?” Macavity asked, but Mistoffelees knew he was just playing dumb. The tux kept his eyes averted, pulling down at his hat once more. “Oh, I see.” The reddish cat chuckled. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. You’re just so adorable.”

Mistoffelees tried ignoring the strange twist in his stomach, unsure if he felt happy or disgusted with the “compliment”. He wasn’t really used to compliments related to his looks in any way and hearing them from the Mystery Cat just made him feel weird.

“A-and… These bracelets…” He said, shyly, raising his wrists.

“Ah, yes.” Macavity clearly nodded as he spoke. “Just an accessory I thought would fit you.”

“You’re using them to control me.” Mistoffelees snapped, finally looking up, having enough of Macavity’s ridiculous commentaries.

“Yes.” Macavity deadpanned, so toneless that Mistoffelees couldn’t help but feel scared. “I am.” And his eyes were just as vague as his voice, shinny, green orbs staring at Mistoffelees as if he could stare into the tux’s soul.

With his ears lowered and tail in between tuckered low, he took a few steps away from the larger cat, noticing how Macavity crawled towards him, each step matching his. He felt like a prey, being stalked by a predator.

“You said you wanted magical cats…” He said, voice low, trying to hide the shakiness he felt. “Is it my magic…? Why don’t you take my magic and be done with it already!” The thought scared Mistoffelees, but he felt he would rather be magicless than forced to be incarcerated with the Mystery Cat breathing down his neck.

“You clearly don’t know what stealing someone’s magic entails to the victim. I don’t want to do that with you.” Macavity shook his head with a “tsking” sound.

“Why not?” Mistoffelees asked, noticing that as he backed away, Macavity continued following him.

“And waste such a lovely face as yours?” Macavity asked in mock offense

“Stop that…” The magician hissed, feeling the need of hiding his face once more. The same weird sensation making his stomach twist.

“You seem to dislike my compliments…” The Mystery Cat hummed in thought, his green eyes studying the tuxedo cat from head to toe. “A pity really.”

“Ah…!” Mistoffelees gasped once his back hit the hard, cold wood behind him. He was trapped in the corner of the den. “No, stop…” He tried to push the two large paws away as they reached for his sides, claws unsheathed and teeth showing. “W-why are you doing _this_ …?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Macavity asked, a smile on his face. Mistoffelees tried pushing him away, keeping his legs closed so that the Mystery Cat couldn’t move closer.

And just as he got ready to hit Macavity with a swat while his claws were unsheathed, his paws slumped down beside him. A whimper escaped him as he looked down at his arms, unable to raise them by himself. The bracelets once more weighted him down.

Now that the tux couldn’t fight back, Macavity stepped closer, pushing Mistoffelees’ legs apart and looming over his smaller form.

Mistoffelees shuddered as the large paws ran over his side, and he was surprised to still be able to turn his face, closing his eyes as Macavity leaned closer. He could feel Macavity’s warm breath against his face, making his whiskers twitch; he could practically smell the mice the larger cat had eaten not too long ago.

Macavity didn’t say anything else, simply burrowed his face against Mistoffelees’ neck, inhaling deeply and letting out a growl that made the magician shake underneath his hold.

“Y-you’re just-- Ah!” Mistoffelees gasped, feeling Macavity’s large paw going down his stomach, unsheathed claws poking at his skin. “…Taking advantage of me…”

“No, no, of course not.” Macavity shook his head, running his tongue over the monochromatic fur. Mistoffelees’ bowtie bobbed as he gulped. “If I was, would I be worried about your own enjoyment?”

“Ah!” The tuxedo cat let out a moan, opening his eyes to find the same paw from before now caressing his crotch, inciting his dick to harder with surprising ease.

“Well, would I?” Macavity asked and Mistoffelees looked up, staring into those eyes once more.

“I… I don’t know…” Mistoffelees muttered, suddenly lost, his mind in a hazy state, almost similar to the time Bombalurina and her queens cat-nipped every Jellicle on the ball.

Macavity seemed pleased by his vague answer, pulling Mistoffelees’ face towards his and pressing their lips together. The tux felt his body melt under Macavity’s kiss, and he answered it with want and desire, much to his own surprise.

“No…” He panted once Macavity pulled back, and he raised his paws, weakly pushing against Macavity’s strong chest.

“Want me to prove so, my little magician?”

Mistoffelees gasped, being suddenly pulled by his hips until his back was pressed flat over the blankets; his top hat rolled off his head and his jacket was crumpled underneath him, some of the hard buttons poking against his back. Macavity ignored all of it, looming above the magician, staring deep into his eyes.

“The focus here is you.” He asked, voice sickly sweet. “So, which position would you prefer?”

 _None!_ , Mistoffelees wanted to scream, but he knew better. He shuddered beneath the larger cat, pondering his options. He didn’t want to choose, he didn’t want to do any of that. But if he had to… All he wanted was not to be forced to look into those deep, unsettling green eyes.

“From… Behind…” He said eventually, embarrassed by the words.

“Very well.” Macavity hummed, straightening himself and looming over the tuxedo cat.

It took a moment for Mistoffelees to understand that Macavity was waiting for him to move by himself. The magician sighed and turned around, slowly. Maybe he should be at least thankful that the mystery cat wasn’t grabbing and throwing him around like last time.

As soon as he positioned himself on his knees and paws, Macavity’s larger paws were resting on his backside.

“A-ah…!” Mistoffelees let out a gasp, feeling claws touching his skin as Macavity kneaded his cheeks. A soft moan escaped him without his control and he hanged his head down, closing his eyes and waiting for what the mystery cat was going to do next.

Mistoffelees let out a quiet sob as he felt Macavity pushing inside him, stopping for a moment once feeling resistance. A large paw ran up and down Mistoffelees’ back, as if trying to sooth him, and he felt his body slowly relaxing. He wasn’t even sure if he was doing it himself or if it was the strange control of the silver bracelets doing it’s job.

Macavity pushed deeper, burying himself inside Mistoffelees with surprising ease.

The magician whimpered as he felt the larger cat pulling back before thrusting forward again, repeating the movement again and again.

Macavity was a liar, Mistoffelees knew that already. He was taking advantage of him, even if he said he wasn’t. But the tux didn’t get why. Was it just for the humiliation? Or did the mystery cat actually have some plan for him?

Macavity said he wanted a magical cat, well, he had a magical cat under him right now. Whatever it was he wanted him for, why didn’t he get it already?

A loud sob escaped Mistoffelees as Macavity’s sharp claws sank into his hips, pulling him back, meeting his strong and fast thrusts and Mistoffelees felt unable to fight him back, clawing at the blankets as the silver bracelets shimmered on his wrists.

* * *

Victoria was still pacing around, looking for the tuxedo cat but with no success.

“Oi, Vic!” A strongly accented voice startled the queen and she turned around quickly, seeing two almost identical calicos jumping down from a wall. She knew it had to be the twins by their voice, but she couldn’t help but deflate a little, wishing for a second that she was hearing Mistoffelees’ voice calling for her.

“Mungo, Rumple!” Victoria ran to them and was quickly squashed in between the twins, who nuzzled her affectionately, purring. She couldn’t help but melt and let out a purr of her own, before pulling away, remembering what was afflicting her mind. “Everlasting, you’re here! I wanted to ask if you--”

“Hold on, queenie, we got something to tell you.” Mungojerrie was quick to interrupt.

“We saw Macavity.” Rumpleteazer said.

“What--” Victoria didn’t get to finish.

“And Mistoffelees was with him.” Mungojerrie added.

Victoria blinked once or twice, processing the information.

“What?!” She cried out, making the twins wince. “What do you mean Mistoffelees was with him?!” She rambled to herself, before remembering the fact that she hadn’t seen the magician in a few days. “Wait, when did you see them?”

“Two days ago.”

“Two days ago?!” The twins winced again. “Why didn’t you tell me before?!” Victoria had started pacing by then, feeling a whole confusion of feelings and thoughts as she processed what the twins had told her. Now, how was she supposed to deal with being worried about both Mistoffelees’ disappearance and whatever Macavity’s was up to? And then she turned to her mates with a glare. “Where were you two either way?” Her lashing tail dropped and so did her ears. “No, you weren’t…”

“Calm down! We are not dealing with Macavity right now.” Mungojerrie was quick to say, raising his paws in an appeasing way.

“Not since what happened last year.” Rumpleteazer added with a frown.

“Yeah, we just got caught up in… Some other things… On the way back…” Her twin imitated her face, scratching at the back of his neck.

Victoria sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m not… Even going to ask what it was…” She decided to deal with it later, because now she had more pressing matters to focus on. “But about Mistoffelees! What were they doing together?”

“Hell if we know!” Mungojerrie shrugged.

“Macavity was carrying an unconscious Mistoffelees if that helps…” Rumpleteazer mentioned.

“Unconscious?” Victoria felt her blood run cold to the point that a shudder ran down her body. “Oh no… Did Macavity knock him out?”

“We dunno.” Mungojerrie shrugged and his sister did the same. “We just so happen to see Macavity in a building with Mistoffelees in his arms.”

“Did you follow him?” Victoria asked.

“Couldn’t. He disappeared in thin air.” Rumpleteazer said as a matter of fact.

“Poof!” Mungojerrie added with a vague movement of his paws that made Victoria blink and flinch.

“Oh, Heaviside above, what did Mistoffelees get himself into…?” Victoria muttered to herself, feeling panic slowly creeping up her throat. No, she couldn’t panic, she needed to focus and have a calm mind. And she knew someone who could help her out with that. “We need to talk to Munkustrap about this.”

The calico twins groaned, but quickly shut themselves and followed after the Ocicat, going down the street.

Victoria felt her worry growing more and more. What was Mistoffelees doing with Macavity? And if he was unconscious, what had Macavity done to him? Mistoffelees was a magical cat, and a very powerful one – at least sometimes – so it only made her wonder what Macavity, another magical cat, would want to do with him. Maybe he wanted to get the tux to join him and his hench-cats, like that despicable Griddlebone that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer still were friends with – much to Victoria’s chagrin.

She knew he would say no if Macavity made him such offer, Mistoffelees would never join him willingly. But what if Macavity forced him to?

Victoria tried pushing those thoughts away as she entered the junkyard and, to her relief, she saw the gray tabby she was looking for, climbing down from Jannyanydots’ windowsill.

“Victoria!” Munkustrap called upon seeing the white queen, quickly noticing the fear and worry in her eyes as she came closer, mirroring the same feelings. “I heard you were searching for Mistoffelees--” He didn’t get to finish.

“Mungo and Rumple saw him.” Victoria interrupting, pointing over to the twins who waved at the larger cat, keeping a distance once he glared at them. “Macavity has him.”

“What?!” Munkustrap’s head turned from the twins to the queen so fast, one would expect his neck to have snapped. “What do you mean ‘has him’?”

“We saw him carrying Misto in his arms…” Rumpleteazer started.

“That is, before he disappeared in thin air.” Mungojerrie finished.

“Like he did last year…” Munkustrap mentioned, remembering how the mystery cat had disappeared with Old Deuteronomy one year ago. He glared back at the calicos, his lip raising above his fangs for a moment. “You two aren’t…?”

“No, we’re not!” Mungojerrie hissed, tail low.

“Why does everyone think we’re sided with Macavity?” Rumpleteazer grumbled.

“I wonder why.” Munkustrap hissed and shook his head, deciding to ignore the twins for the meantime. “That’s serious. Whatever Macavity is planning, with Mistoffelees or not, cannot be good. Where did you two seen them?”

“Not too far from her.”

“Going south from the Trafalgar square.”

Munkustrap nodded.

“What are we going to do?” Victoria pleaded, holding on tightly to the tabby’s arm as if in need of support.

“You’re going to stay here.” Munkustrap said, firm but still gentle, as if knowing that the queen was going to say. “Stay _here_ and stay _safe_. I will form a group to come with me. We will look for Mistoffelees, Victoria.”

Victoria still wanted to say something, to go after her beloved friend, but she deflated and nodded, deciding that it was best to leave things in the paws of the area’s protector.

“You two will lead the way.” Munkustrap said towards the calico twins.

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie groaned like spoiled kittens again.

“Do we have to…?”

The two quickly shut up once Munkustrap glared at them, before turning around and walking over to another cat in the junkyard.

“Please, you’re the only ones who saw them.” Victoria pulled Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer aside.

“Yeah, it’s not like we don’t want to help, queenie…” Mungojerrie said, raising a paw and resting it against Victoria’s cheek. “But when related to Macavity, there are only two places you want to be.” He raised a finger. “Or you’re on his side...”

“Or you’re out of his sight.” Rumpleteazer added.

“And we rather stay out of his sight.” The tom nodded with a grimace.

“Then try your best to stay out of his sight. You two are coming and that’s final.” Munkustrap voice startled the two mischievous cats.

“Please?” Victoria asked, looking up at them with pleading kitten eyes. “You know Mistoffelees is my best friend…”

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer shared a look, but they knew that if there was a cat to whom they couldn’t say no, it was their little white mate. And while they liked to play around and make a mess, they knew this was serious, especially to Victoria – even if they didn’t fully understand the connection between her and Mistoffelees.

“Alright, Vicki…” The calico queen nodded and she couldn’t help but smile when Victoria beamed at them. She nuzzled the twins, thankful.

“Alonzo! You, Plato and Socrates take care of the area while I’m gone.” Munkustrap ordered and the mentioned cats nodded, understanding the seriousness of the job. “Admetus, you come with us.” The quiet tom nodded as well.

“Hey.” A very well voice called and not only Munkustrap, but many of the other cats had to hold back a groan as they turned around, finding the Rum Tum Tugger sitting on top of a tower of garbage. “What’s all the commotion?” His eyes turned to the female calico and he smiled. “Oh, hey, Teazer, lovely seeing you here.”

“Oh, hello, Tugger~” Rumpleteazer purred softly, unable to ignore Tugger’s charm. Still, she leaned against Victoria, as if to show she was taken or that if Tugger was interested in her, he needed to add Victoria on his plans as well.

Victoria rolled her eyes at her actions, and tapped both her and her brother, who was just as interested on Tugger as the calico queen.

“Ignore him, let’s go.” Munkustrap said simply.

“Whoa, wait, I made a question.” The Maine Coon jumped from his position, landing beside the gray tabby. “What’s going on? Still searching for Mistoffelees, Victoria?”

“Actually, _we_ ’re going to go look for him.” Munkustrap answered for the queen. “He was seen with Macavity not too far from here.”

Tugger was taken back by those words, but quickly recomposed himself.

“With Macavity? What do you mean? Working with him?”

“Maybe?” Mungojerrie muttered under his breath, ears bending down when Victoria hissed at him.

“No, of course not!” She cried out. “That’s Mistoffelees we’re talking about here!”

“Well, he is a magical cat, Macavity is a magical cat.” Rum Tum Tugger crossed his arms and shrugged. “Wouldn’t be very surprised…”

“Tugger…!” Victoria sputtered as if she was choking with indignation. Her eyes turned cold and she hissed at the Maine Coon. “Just because you’re bitter he broke up with you doesn’t mean he is a bad cat!”

Tugger’s eyes widened at the accusation and his ears pressed against his skull ever so slightly when he heard the snickering of some of the cats.

“I am not--!”

“Alright, enough.” Munkustrap intervened, voice strong, putting an end to the snickering. He turned to Tugger, just as serious. “Tugger, are you going to be useful or are you just here to waste our time?”

The Maine Coon seemed to take a moment to think, before he shook his head and his mane, uncrossing his arms.

“I’m coming with you.”

“What…?” The gray tabby blinked.

“Better having some actual strength with you than nothing, huh?” Tugger shrugged, a crooked smile on his face, before he leaned his head towards the brown tabby. “No offense, Admetus.”

It took Munkustrap a moment to fully process Tugger’s offering and he shoot Victoria a look, as if asking for her opinion. Victoria was surprised as well, but she couldn’t help but feel that Tugger was just acting up after her accusation. She sneered towards Tugger, tail swishing back and forth, but the larger cat had his back to her, waiting for Munksutrap’s answer.

“Very well…” The tabby sighed, shaking his head. “Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried fixing Munkustrap a bit and make him a bit more like his stage version.


End file.
